deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/Round 3 God Match: Swamp Thing vs. The Majin Devil
Round 2: Revy is victorious over Marv click here to see the results. Swamp Thing: The Plant Elemental of The Parliment of Trees vs. Majin Devil: The Great White Vampire WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Origin ST: Swamp Thing MD: Majin Devil Powers/Abilities Swamp Thing Majin Devil Powers/Abilities Showcase Swamp Thing RTEPage-010 ST 18 PG8.jpg|Superhuman strength showcase SwampThing12p7.jpg|More superhuman strength showcase Swamp Thing 03.jpg|Elemental ability Alec Holland 02.jpg|More of the Elemental ability Majin Devil Majin14.jpg|superhuman strength Majin30.jpg|shape-shifting Majin21.jpg|Projectile Blast Majin214.jpg|Regeneration(virtual immortality) The Battle Deep in the swampy Everglades, Swamp Thing is sitting besides a tree as he watches nature go by; he then touches the grass and flowers suddenly appear, suddenly Swamp thing senses an evil presence nearby. He then stands up. “Come out from where you’re hiding!” Swamp Thing states, he then hears a cackling. Ki Ki Ki Ki KI, well I never thought my presence could be so… revealing.” A voice said. “Show yourself!” Swamp Thing demanded, his hand clenching into a fist.”*cackling* wow amigo it seems your in a bad mood.” The voice said, and then from within the shadows a man in a trench coat, baggy shorts, and ski hat with paint smeared across his face appears. “What’s your business here creature?” Swamp Thing said looking at the man. “ Ki Ki Ki, what’s my business here?” The man said while grinning. “My business is that I want your power Plant Elemental.” Suddenly the man began to transform into beast made of white and red flesh with cat like eyes and spikes on his back. “ Creature you have gotten yourself involved in something you cannot began to fathom!” Swamp Thing said. He then rises up his hands and plant roots spear out from the ground and head straight towards the creature, but the creature swipes them away from before any damage can be done. “ Ki ki ki ki, is that the best y-“ Before the creature can finish, Swamp Thing charges at him and slams his hand into the creatures face, then Swamp Thing throws the creature facedown on the ground. The creature then kicks Swamp Thing in the stomach causing the plant being to be pushed back, the creature then gets himself back on his feet. “ You’re strong amigo, but not strong enough!” The creature transforms one of his arms into a giant axe and charges at the plant being, he then slices Swamp Thing completely in half. “ Kya ha ha ha ha ha! That was too ea-“ before the creature can finish, he sees Swamp Thing regenerate his upper body in a matter of seconds. Swamp Thing then grins and thrust his arm forward causing a giant tree log to spear out from the ground and slam into the creature, ripping his entire upper body in half causing blood to splatter all over the grassy field.” That’ll shut you up.” Swamp Thing said with a smirk. Swamp Thing then proceeds to walk away until something caught his eye; all of a sudden a swirl of blood began to cover the creatures remains. “ Gya ha ha ha, now things are about to get interesting!” a voice said, the swirl of blood then disappears and the creature becomes whole again. “ Now face the true power of The Great White Vampire!” The creature then turns his arm into a cannon and fires a volley blast. Swamp Thing slams his fist into the ground and a wall of vegetation blocks the blast, the creature barges through the wall of vegetation and does a round house kick in Swamp thing’s face causing him to fall back. The creature then fires another blast from his cannon arm that destroys half of Swamp Thing’s body; the plant creature regrows half of his body in an instant. “ No matter what you do creature I still bounce back, wonder if the same thing can happen to you twice?” Swamp thing raises his arm up and a tendril of vines come out of the ground then wrap themselves around the creature, while digging into the creature’s flesh. “Making you one with mother earth seems the more ‘humane’ way to go, then ripping you into pieces.” Swamp Thing said with a smirk. The creature began to laugh maniacally. “ Yeah I guess you’re right, but if you’re as old as me then you get to know your enemy a little more.” The creature said. Swamp thing looked at the creature with a deep glare. “How so?” he asked. The creature then started to laugh maniacally again. “ Well from what I know you seem to regenerate completely once I hit you when there’s plants around, so I wonder?” With one swift movement the creature frees himself from his plant prison, he then sprouts wings and flies into the sky. “Will you comeback if there is no s—t left?” The creature said, he then turns both of his arms into cannon and begins to charge a giant ball of energy. “See ya amigo!” The creature then fires the giant ball of energy. Swamp Thing slams his fist on the ground and a wall of vegetation comes up to block the blast, but the giant ball of energy phases through the wall and slams into Swamp Thing. The Ball of Energy expanded after impact and covers half of the Everglades; after the explosion, all that is left is a barren wasteland the grassy fields completely wiped out, the trees are gone, and the water is completely dried up. The creature then stares at the ground with his cat-like eyes, waiting for any movement. The creature began to laugh insanely “ Gya ha ha ha ha ha! Now that was fun!” A grin begins to appear on the creatures face.” Ahh too bad it didn’t last long, rest in peace amigo!” The creature said, then he flies off into the distance. Meanwhile…. Deep in the barren Everglades a flower slowly begins to sprout, then all of a sudden a field of grass begins to grow in an instance, and trees begin to the entire land in one minute. A swirl begins to appear and begin to form into Swamp Thing. He then begins to scan the area to find his demonic foe, but realizes that the creature left a long time ago; Swamp Thing then sighs and scratches his head. “ I arrived a little too late.” Winner: Majin Devil Category:Blog posts